


If She Could See You Now

by Jinniyah



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Issues around consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniyah/pseuds/Jinniyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike can see that Riley's relationship with Buffy is falling apart.  So Spike decides to give him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Could See You Now

Once you looked just like a bright shiny poster for Army Recruitment, all squeaky clean and wholesome. Like fresh-baked bread and mom's apple pie.

Now here you are in this stinking dump, surrounded by empty beer bottles, lying flat on your back while a vampire whore sucks blood from a gash in your arm and fondles your crotch. Sayonara, bright shiny poster boy. You're in the gutter, all crumpled up and thrown away like a useless cardboard cutout no one needs any more.

Because my Slayer doesn't really want you, Riley Finn. You, with your pretty face and perfect body, you don't do it for her. You haven't got what it takes.

I watch the whore lick your blood and I can smell you from here, all rich and ripe and musky with need. Your eyes are closed, your hips squirming as her fingers work you. But it's me she's watching now, and her yellow eyes are wary. You see, I'm still the Big Bad as far as she's concerned. No chip would stop me breaking her neck and she knows it. So I jerk my head, warning her silently to back off. She bares her fangs in mute protest but is smart enough to clear out.

And I put myself in her place before you have time to register any meaningful change. Hell, so long as you have a cold mouth fixed to your arm and cold fingers at your groin, you don't really care who owns them, do you? So your eyelids flutter fractionally but they don't open – not when I curve my fingers round your hot, slippery cock and not when I flick out my tongue and lap at your bright syrupy blood.

Christ, but you taste good. It's so long since I've fed on a human that I want to guzzle myself silly, suck you dry, but the damn chip will stop me taking more than you're willing to give. So I'll just settle for what I can get. I draw on every bit of skill I've got until you're groaning, thrusting into my hand with a feverish need, and I'm relishing the sweet taste of your arousal. It's the first decent meal I've had in months.

I don't even notice the first time you hit me. But I lift my head at your second blow, and duck out of reach of the third. It's not that hard – you're too far gone with your drug of choice to put up more than a token struggle. Your eyes are wide open now and you're staring at me in shock and horror like I'm a monster, which is a bit rich when all I'm doing is playing the game you started.

"Get away from me!"

You sound like an outraged virgin and I can't help laughing. Especially seeing as I've still got your cock in my hand and it's not like you're making any real effort to get away. I lick the last sticky traces of your blood from my lips with a sigh of regret, and then pump your cock a little more. Just for the hell of it, really. You look horrified, but your body reacts anyway, not giving a flying fuck who's doing the stimulation.

"Stop it! Don't!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, will you?" I circle the tip of my thumb round the head of your cock and you moan like a soul in torment. "Get with the program, soldier boy. I'm not hurting you. If I were, that fucking chip in my head would have me screaming like a bloody banshee. I'm just giving you a helping hand, that's all."

"I don't want –"

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't fucking be here, would you?"

"Not with you!"

I still my hand. I want to break your neck. Snap it like a flower head. "Why not me? Aren't I good enough for you? Don't tell me you and your little soldier friends didn't ever have a quick wank together."

"That was different."

"You mean they weren't vampires? But you want to get closer to us, don't you, Riley? Taste the darkness, see what it's like on the other side." I stroke you a little more, enjoying the way you react to my touch against your will, the little whimpers deep in your throat, the flush on your cheeks, the way you won't meet my eyes. I could jerk you off here and now in a matter of moments if I wanted. You wouldn't stop me either. I'm too good. Oh yes, Angelus had me well schooled and just because I prefer the ladies doesn't mean I can't do a good job on a man when I want to.

"I've seen enough."

"Don't be such a prat, we've only just started."

I use my free hand to unfasten my trousers – bloody difficult, but I've had a lot of practise – and then kick off my boots, shedding the trousers and underwear right along with them. You take an extraordinary long time to figure out what I'm doing and when you do, your face is a picture of outrage.

"No! You can't –"

"Oh grow up. What are you going to do? Scream for help?"

You hesitate, your eyes going from me to the other vampires – who wisely show absolutely no interest whatsoever.

"You can if you like," I continue conversationally as I prepare myself. "Just so as you realise that first off they don't get a toss what we do, and second, if they did show an interest, they'd be helping me out, not you. Got that? Good. Now can we get started?"

I straddle your body, take that hard cock of yours in one hand and impale myself onto it.

Your mouth falls open in shock. I wriggle my hips a little, bouncing up and down on your groin. Your mind might be struggling to get round what's going on but your body isn't having any such trouble: your rampant cock has found a nice warm place and is making itself feel right at home.

"Ohmygod … you bastard, you bastard, you –" You choke off the last as I begin to ride you in earnest. Your eyes meet mine easily enough now and they're furious, black pits of rage and hatred - just the sort of emotions I can relate to. Fact is, I've got you hooked, good and proper. Your body craves release and your mind – well, part of it is horrified, I'll give you that much, but there's something in you that relishes the idea of fucking me into the middle of next week. I can see it deep in your eyes, that little pool of dark violence inside you.

I let you flip me over until I'm underneath you, my legs over those manly shoulders, and you have the illusion of control. Your cock slips free for a moment but you waste no time sliding it back up where it belongs.

You thrust in quick and deep, and with a splendid edge of hostility. It's a long time since anyone's stroked that particular spot inside me – and never before with a warm cock. You go at me hard like you think you can screw me into submission, show me who's the boss. Oh please!

I watch your sweating, heaving body as it pummels mine. Your mouth is open and with each grunt I catch the stink of alcohol on your breath. Your hair, lank and clammy, falls over your face in dull strands. You're not clean, not sweet any more, are you, Riley Finn? There's no bright shiny poster boy left, just a sad loser wallowing in his own darkness.

And Buffy did this to you. Not me. She's the one who left you alone in the night. Me, I'm just helping you unravel and loving every bloody minute of it.

Your cock up my arse isn't going to be enough to get me off, so I put my hand between us and start to stroke myself. Well, you aren't going to bother yourself with that, are you? Think of Buffy seeing us like this. Maybe she'd enjoy it on some visceral level, but she'd never acknowledge it. Not Denial Girl – she wouldn't admit to getting off on two blokes doing the horizontal tango, especially not when the one doing the fucking was her boyfriend.

I come sooner than I expect, and harder than I have for a long time, and my semen gets smeared between cold and hot flesh because you're still going, still ramming it home for all its worth. Maybe it was your bloody stamina that kept Buffy coming back for more because it certainly can't have been your finesse. Me, I'll put up with it for a few more seconds and then that's your lot, mate.

I lie back and think of England, amused by your grunting and groaning before you lose control and spill yourself inside me. I'm not used to the feel of warm semen – Angelus' seed was as cold as ice, and he's the only one I ever let get within fucking distance. Mind you, with him it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

Your head dips forward onto my chest, your breath hot on my skin as your breathing slows to normal. Your eyes are no longer fogged by anger or dark desires, but full of misery.

"Why?" you gasp.

"Why what?" It's a bloody stupid question, demanding answers you should be sharp enough to figure out for yourself.

"I thought you were going to rape me."

"Yeah, so then you could go bleat to the Slayer about what evil Spike did to you and have her kiss it better? Get real." I push you off me and onto your back and you don't resist, all the fight drained out of you at last. You turn your head away from me, closing your eyes, but not before I catch the brightness in them. I roll my eyes then, bunching up your shirt and using it to wipe myself down.

"The chip in my head means I couldn't fuck you unless you wanted it, and Buffy's sharp enough to spot that – even if you aren't. Face it, soldier. I've done you a favour. You're not going to be tempted to breathe a word of this to Buffy now, are you?"

You don't answer. You just lie there, stinking of sweat and semen. Love's young dream. Right. Any minute now you'd start crying on me. Much though I hate to admit it, you'd make a great vampire. All that pain, all that darkness squished up inside you, just begging to be released. If I could turn you, I'd be bloody tempted, just to see the havoc you'd wreak. It'd make such a pretty sight, and I'm speaking from experience here: I know what rejection can do to a man.

Only you're not really much of a man, so I'm not going to waste any sympathy on you. You're just an arrogant little prick who thought he was good enough for a Slayer.

Wrong.

If she could see you now, Riley Finn, you'd be out of this town so fast your feet wouldn't touch the ground.

End


End file.
